


Leur famille

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur famille, ils l'ont choisie, et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leur famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Cette fic affreusement fluffy et limite mièvre a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, pour chonaku et pour le kink "team as family". 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve Rogers ne s'était jamais vraiment senti orphelin. Même après la mort de sa mère, il avait été accueilli par les Barnes comme un deuxième fils, et quand il avait dû rendre l'appartement de Brooklyn, il avait déménagé dans un gourbi à un jet de pierre de celui de Buck et sa famille. Même quand ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de New York, il avait Bucky, il avait Peggy, et Dum-dum et Pinky et les autres. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti seul.

Le 21ème siècle avait été source de beaucoup de nouvelles expériences, et parmi elles, la solitude. Oh bien sûr il avait des gens à qui parler, des amis mêmes, mais ce n'était pas… pas la même chose.

**XxX**

Natasha Romanoff n'avait pas de famille. Natalia Romanova avait peut-être des parents, quelque part en Russie, peut-être même qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, mais elle n'avait de souvenirs que de son entrainement. Les autres filles, elle ne les avait jamais considérées comme ses sœurs, sa famille, parce qu'on leur apprenait que les liens du cœur n'étaient que des faiblesses.

Alors Natasha passait dans le monde, comme un fantôme, sans s'attacher. Jusqu'à Clint, en tout cas. Mais même lui, c'était différent. Un ami, un confident, quelqu'un qui la comprenait et qui ne disait rien quand elle quittait le lit au milieu de la nuit, mais pas une famille.

**XxX**

Sam Wilson avait une famille, lui. Elle était éparpillée aux quatre coins du pays et se retrouvait pour Thanksgiving et Noël. Et Sam se forçait à y aller. Parce qu'il ne ressentirait sans doute jamais la même chose pour ses cousins qui s'intéressaient une fois par an à ce qu'il devenait que pour ses compagnons d'armes. Pour Riley.

Pas que sa famille ne l'aime pas, juste qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas, ils ne savaient pas. Ils lui donnaient du "ça a dû être horrible" et ils portaient des toasts à ce que Sam avait fait pour le pays, la liberté, et toutes ces conneries, et ça s'arrêtait là. Il aurait préféré refaire un tour en Irak que devoir fausser un sourire toute une autre soirée.

**XxX**

Steve ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait retrouvé cette sensation, celle d'appartenir, d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Peut-être quand il s'était réveillé à côté de Natasha chez Sam, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre lit. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé cette simplicité, dans les mots ou dans les gestes. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Bucky, ni Dum-Dum, et Peggy n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, perdue dans les souvenirs datés de plus de 70 ans, mais il avait retrouvé une famille.

**XxX**

Natasha savait qu'il était dangereux de s'attacher à eux. Dans son corps de métier, c'était un danger, même si ceux à qui on s'attachait étaient un super-héros, un soldat d'élite et un assassin. Mais elle n'avait pu lutter contre le sourire qui venait à ses lèvres quand Sam sortait une bêtise, ou quand Steve souriait comme un boy-scout. Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille, de vraie, mais elle était presque sûre que c'était quelque chose comme ça.

**XxX**

Sam n'aurait jamais cru qu'il retrouverait ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Parce que même avec les autres militaires, les vétérans qui venaient au centre, il n'avait pas ce déclic, ce petit truc qui lui avait fait ouvrir la porte quand ces deux-là étaient arrivé à sa porte. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline, le fait qu'ils se comprenaient, ou autre chose. En tout cas, il se sentait une furieuse envie de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient pour Thanksgiving… 


End file.
